1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to key operated locks and more particularly to elements of the lock that enable the re-keying of the lock for use with a new original key while remaining operable for the master key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, no simple means previously existed to change a lock whereby the lock can be operated by a new set of keys. Until now it has been necessary to remove the pin tumblers of a lock and to reinsert new and different sized pin tumblers to re-key the lock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,391 provides for a re-keying kit for a layman to allow him to re-key a lock. However, to properly make the change, a certain amount of expertise, the proper tools and the proper replaceable parts are necessary. These factors, plus the time involved in making the change, have made frequent re-keying prohibitive and expensive.
Construction keys, as are well known in the art, allow the use of several keys until the construction period is over and a permanent resident makes use of the lock. However, no further re-keying can be made using this method. Frequent re-keying is particularly attractive to persons with rental property and other possessions that are used by numerous other renters.